


Hic Sunt Infans

by Cloudy Sapphires (Cloudy_Sapphires)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, F/M, Go read the original, Obitine, Temeraire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Sapphires/pseuds/Cloudy%20Sapphires
Summary: Set on the day when Obi-Wan and Satine's son finally makes his appearance after the fairly dramatic discovery mid war.Plenty of family fluff and unashamed doting from Obi-Wan on everybody he cares for.Based on akathecentimetre's Hic Sunt Dracones.The title is an adaptation of 'here be dragons'.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 5





	Hic Sunt Infans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hic Sunt Dracones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622610) by [akathecentimetre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akathecentimetre/pseuds/akathecentimetre). 



Night was starting to fall by the time Obi-Wan could be seen making his way down the stairs and corridors of the castle. He barely saw any of the people he passed. He was too absorbed in the bottle green bundle in his arms.

His son had come creaming into the world that afternoon.

Obi-Wan had been locked out of the room since the doctor and midwife had arrived in the early hours of the morning much to his immense annoyance, but this was protocol and the way things were done so he had to deal with it.

Anakin had taken him in a run around the entire castle before the sun had even fully risen to try tiring him out too much to fret, it hadn’t worked.

He had tried to read in his old room but since that was across the corridor he had been close enough to hear the goings on in the rooms he now shared with Satine. He had been able to hear her groans and cries of pain and it crushed him that he knew she was hurting and he could do nothing but try to occupy himself.

Cody had been anxious that he hadn’t head or seen anything of his captain all day and so had insisted on being taken on a flight. Obi-Wan had been far too preoccupied to enjoy it though and had irritated Cody by almost falling multiple times to the point the dragon had just brought them back around to his paddock in defeat.

Obi-Wan found himself pacing the corridor outside his and Satine’s rooms as people only occasionally passed him on their way down to the mess hall. Obi-Wan couldn’t even think of eating.

He had no clue how long he had been pacing but he had ended up at the opposite end of the corridor when he finally heard a high pitched cry and he almost tripped over his feet running back to the door.

It took an agonizing amount of time for the door to open and Obi-Wan had sunk to the floor in defeat. Padme was the one to open the door, she looked around at eye level in confusion before spotting the dishevelled man sprawled against the wall and smothered a fond smirk.

“Obi-Wan?” She called softly. He shot to his feet and looked at her expectantly with frantic eyes.

“I won’t tell you. You can come in and meet your little one.” She stepped aside to let him pass. Obi-Wan hurried over to the bed. He felt like he was in a dream.

Satine sat up against the pillows gazing at the infant in her arms. Her hair had come out of her bun and like it had been plastered to her head but he doubted she cared much. She hadn’t noticed him approaching and didn’t notice he was even in the room until he sank slowly onto the bed next to her.

“So who has a future captain?” He joked softly, looking down into the bundle of soft pure white blankets.

“We have a son.” Satine breathed, gazing down at the child.

“Jinn then?” Obi-Wan asked. Satine nodded.

“It suits him. He’s so perfect.” She whispered. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“He couldn’t be anything but perfect with you as his mother. How do you feel my love?” She shook her head with a noiseless chuckle.

“You don’t want to know. But it doesn’t matter. Our baby is finally here.” She looked up at him with an absolutely breath-taking smile. Obi-Wan could barely speak. The dying light coming from the window behind her gave her a glow. He just gave her a crooked smile and leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead, then her nose, then her chin and finally her lips. The baby squirmed and made a gurgle sound against her chest. Both of his parents looked down at him suddenly. He was staring up at them with bright blue eyes. One hand squirmed it’s way out of the cocoon of blankets and reached up to them. Obi-Wan stroked his son’s tiny fist with a fingertip. Jinn‘s fist closed around the fingertip.

“Wow. He’s strong.” Obi-Wan breathed.

“Of course he’s strong. He’s ours.” Satine cooed down at him.

“Can I hold him?” Obi-Wan asked. He suddenly sounded almost nervous.

“Of course! He’s your son as well.” Satine laughed. She turned to him and they awkwardly manoeuvred the baby into his father’s arms. Satine almost burst out laughing.

“Support his head Obi, move this arm a bit, there you go.” She positioned his arms properly around his son. He gazed down at the tiny face staring up at him and didn’t even realize the enormous grin that had spread over his face.

“Hello there little one.” He whispered. “I’m so glad you’re finally here.” He leaned down to press a kiss to the tiny forehead. The baby squirmed a little which made Satine laugh softly.

“Looks like he doesn’t like the beard either.” She lay her head on his shoulder.

“Well he has his entire life to get used to it. You have a companion in your discontent now.” He chuckled. Satine just hummed.

“How have you filled your day?” She asked.

“Anakin dragged me for a run for a few hours this morning. Cody needed an exercise so we went for a fly but he got annoyed with me. I’ve been pacing most of the day going out of my mind with worry and impatience.” He sighed.

“Why did Cody get annoyed?” Satine asked, adjusting the blankets around the baby.

“I was tense and not paying attention. He got annoyed when I didn’t respond to a question and almost fell several times.”

“Well you can take him down to introduce him to Cody soon.”

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan asked, looking at her in surprise.

“Yes. I need to rest and sleep but that can wait. I want to spend more time with you both.” She nestled her head more into his shoulder.

Obi-Wan had spent hours curled up with Satine on their bed with their son. He felt like he was floating as he made his way down to Cody’s paddock. He had wrapped one of his dress uniform coats around his son as another layer against the cooling evening air. Satine had fallen asleep not long after feeding the baby and Obi-Wan had left her a note to let her know where they were if she woke up before he returned. He didn’t intend being gone terribly long though.

The baby lay content in his father’s arms and listened to what he told him about the castle and the dragons. He told him all about flying and how he would learn all about that soon enough. He would have to meet Cody first, just to set the Albion’s mind at rest about his captain’s mental state. He could meet Mandalore at some point in the future when Satine was up and about again since she was far more used to her captains having children and Obi-Wan was sure that Padme would have told her that Satine was fine and would visit when she could. And show her the baby of course. This would be the first boy in Satine’s line for many generations. He pulled the coat more securely around his son as they stepped outside. There was a breeze blowing now, ruffling gently through his hair.

“Good evening my dear.” He called across to Cody when he got close enough. The dragon looked up and practically bounded over to his captain. The baby in his arms was obviously not keen on the noise he made or the way the ground shook. He squirmed ad fussed against Obi-Wan’s arms.

“There there little one. There’s nothing to get upset about.” He cooed and bounced the child gently. He quietened looked up again curiously before wailing loudly. Obi-Wan looked up as well to see Cody looming above them. He sighed and began rocking the child again.

“No. We do not scream and wail at Cody. He is a friend and would not harm a fly. Cody could you lie down please?” The dragon lay down and nestled close to his captain. Obi-Wan sank back to sit on his claw and leaned back against his cheek. The baby calmed when he started humming a lullaby he had heard Satine humming a few weeks ago when the child wouldn’t settle and let her sleep.

“What have you named your little one?” Cody asked in a surprisingly soft voice.

“We named him Jinn, for Qui-Gon.” Obi-Wan said, relaxing against Cody’s head.

“A fine name. But you are good at those.” Obi-Wan snorted a laugh inelegantly. “And how fares Captain Kryze?”

“She is well. Though she is asleep now. It’s been a long day for her.” He smiled softly down at the baby who was starting to fall asleep again.

“He is a charming young man.” Cody rumbled. “And properly dressed I see.” Obi-Wan grinned widely.

“I thought you might appreciate that almost as much as he appreciates the warmth.” He chuckled softly.

“When will he be able to fly?”

“Not for a while yet dear one. And I suspect Mandalore will be his first experience of flying, she does have the most experience with infants after all. But he will be your future captain if you are agreeable?”

“Of course.” Cody practically purred.

“I must be getting back, it is getting rather dark.” Obi-Wan announced, looking up at the sky, now significantly darker than when he had left the castle. He stood and looked at the white and gold dragon fondly.

“Yes, pass on my compliments to captain Kryze.” Cody started to uncurl himself and stretch out along the grass.

“I shall. Thank you Cody. Sleep well my dear, I will be back tomorrow and paying attention this time.” He smirked good naturedly and left to return to his and Satine’s quarters.

The baby slept through the short walk peacefully against his father’s chest. Obi-Wan contemplated dropping into Anakin and Padme’s now shared quarters to introduce the new addition to the castle but he assumed that considering the time he ran the risk of walking in on something he would rather not see.

Satine was still sleeping when he slipped through the door, she had let her hair down from the messy bun before falling asleep and the blonde strands now lay splayed out on her pillow around her head in a beautifully eclectic mess. Obi-Wan paused on his way to the cradle to just admire her peaceful face. The child didn’t wake when he was placed in his cradle and the blankets adjusted around him. Obi-Wan put his dress coat away neatly with his others and readied himself for bed. He knew he should probably sleep in his own original quarters but he couldn’t bring himself to. He didn’t particularly care if the doctor and midwife would disapprove, he knew Satine would approve and he wanted to spend time close to his family. He wanted to fall asleep with Satine in his arms and their son asleep by their bed.

He crawled in beside Satine on the side nearest the door as usual and turned to look at her. Almost as if she sensed him she shuffled closer to his body heat. Obi-Wan willingly guided her head to rest on his chest and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed a lingering kiss to the crown of her head and settled back against the pillows. He felt more content and at peace than he had in a long time, the only times rivalling it being when he discovered Satine had returned his feelings and the night she had returned to the castle but her gently breaths fluttering over his collar bone and the sight of their son asleep in his cradle flung this moment to the top of any kind of happy moments.


End file.
